What Changed?
by MagentaScribe
Summary: Young Justice and the Justice League are called together to watch Robin's future (a.k.a. teen titans). But something is very wrong with this future, and now they must prepare so stop an upcoming catastrophe from changing the world as they know it. (using some episodes to show future robin and teen titans, but main storyline is all mine. also includes Kid Flash's future.)


What Changed?

**Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans or young justice. I don't even know who does, but they aren't me.**

**This story completely ignores season 2 of young justice because… I hated that season and it messes with this story (and it totally ruined the Superboy and Ma'gann relationship)throughout this story the mentors of the young justice people are going to be UBER protective. If the spelling is not right don't blame me; blame spell check. If I am messing the characters up please tell me. But remember I only account for season 1. **

* * *

Ch: 1 the Gathering

Robin's POV

**"Team, come to the living room this instant. It's urgent." **Batman's voice sounded from overhead.

I groaned. We just got back from defeating the Injustice League; didn't we deserve a little R&R? I rolled off my bed which I flopped on as soon as the rest of the team and I arrived at Mt. Justice. Grabbing my shades I walked down the hallway, stretching my stiff muscles.

"Hey, Robin!" Kid Flash yelled from behind me. I stopped walking and turned my head towards him. Wally flashed-pun intended- to my side. "What do you think this is about?" He asked.

"Something urgent apparently. I am just hoping that it's something astrous **(a/n: disastrous minus the dis)**, cause we seriously need to take a break." I replied, smiling at him.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Ha-ha, totally dude! But we should probably hurry up, we don't want to make Batman angry." And with that he sped past me, into the living room.

I followed chuckling all the way.

When I entered the living room I froze. Not only was Batman and the rest of my team here, but also Superman, Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, J'ohn, Flash, Aquaman, Speedy/Red Arrow **(a/n: in this story the last few episodes of season 1 didn't happen, so Red Arrow became justice league member, but wasn't a clone, and didn't use the square robot dealies to brainwash the leaguers.)**, Black Canary, Red Tornado, andDoctor Fate/Zatara.

"Whoa."

Since I was the last one to show up Batman started right away. "At 1100 hours"-9 p.m.; 30 minutes ago-"we received a letter at the watch tower, signed by a MagentaScribe."

"A letter?" I ask. "That's not very whelming."

He shot me a look and I shut up instantly. My fellow teammates-Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatana and Rocket- snickered behind his back.

"Just listen."

Black Canary came forward so she was standing in front of us and began to read off a letter that she pulled out of her jacket pocket.

"_Dear Young Justice and Justice League people,_

_I know that this is all very weird and ominous but it is also extremely important. The second you turn on the TV in the living room of Mt. Justice you will be watching the future… Robin's future to be exact."_

"What?!" I hollered. "They can't do that, that's like an invasion of privacy or something!"

"Robin please be quiet there is more." And with that Canary went back to reading.

"_Of course Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy are also there."_

Kid Flash and Aqualad smiled; happy to be in my future, Red Arrow looked annoyed at being called Speedy, but also happy. The others were all a little worried. 'Where were they?'

"_But that's it; none of the rest of you are in Robin's future, or any future for that matter."_

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone and the room lapsed into silence.

"W-We're all dead?" Superman asked.

"It appears so Clark." Superwoman replied. I gulped down my fear of being without Bruce, who is like a father to me, and focused on the fact that I still have some of my friends with me in the future.

Dinah-Black Canary- continued.

"_That is the problem, this future is wrong. Something has changed it so drastically that not only are you all not there anymore, but as far as people know, you were never there. People are traumatized and altered through experiences they can't remember. Robin is one of these people."_

Batman's hand gripped my shoulder. I looked up and smirked at his protectiveness.- his daddy Bats mode as I liked to call it was peeking out. But I was also concerned; what happened to me in the future? Was it the death of my mentor/adoptive father that did to me what thousands of bad guys trying to kill me couldn't: scare me?

"_While you watch you will learn about Robin's to be friends, comrades, enemies, and about a future Robin who has evolved in life without the memory of you. I am giving you all_ _a chance to fix the future. Please don't waste this opportunity. Do you except?_

"Yes." We all said. Batman was practically hugging me now, his stone-cold expression still there but his arms were ever so slightly shaking, displaying his whirlwind of emotions. There was a bright flash of light and when it dimmed there was a new, final line to the letter.

With a shaky voice Black Canary read "_Then take a seat and enjoy the show. Sincerely MagentaScribe."_

We all took a seat on the couches around the TV. Bruce was holding me so closely I might as well have been in his lap. The mentors were hovering around their prodigies; in this moment looking ready to fight off any danger that threatened the Young Justice members, single handedly.

Without anyone touching the remote the TV turned on. It showed static but in the center was the number 3. I gathered a lungful of air, trying to calm my nerves.

2. Flash sped to the kitchen and grabbed popcorn to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work but I was grateful for the effort.

1. Batman squeezed me tighter. No one moved. No one said a word.

The static started to clear. Come on future. I thought. Give me your worst.

* * *

**well here's the first chapter. how about you peoples review and tell me what you think? I will try to update sometime around next week, but my life is crazy & I am lazy so we will see. :D**


End file.
